Wake up and Take a Chance
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: How come we are going to crash Potter’s wedding and run off with his bride?” Blaise’s smirk ,if it was possible, grew even wider, his eyes twinkled as he put the pieces together and came up with the right conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably.

* * *

**

_He stood at the alter, trying to kept his head facing forward. He wasn't very good at it. He kept glancing behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of his bride. Then he saw her. Her dress was pure white with a small amount of beading just below the bust. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a French plait, but a few curly tendrils fell lose, framing her slightly tanned face. She had a soft splattering of freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. His breath caught his throat. She was beautiful and she was his. That made him the happiest and luckiest man in the world. Soft chestnut brown eyes met his own silver ones. They never lost eye contact not even when she reached to alter. She lent forward to whisper in his ear her warm breath, escaping from her rose tinted lips, tickling him. _

"_Open the door."_

_He pulled away from her and looked at her questioningly but she beckoned him closer yet again. "God damn it Draco. I know your in there. Its cold and dark out here. Get up and answer the bloody door." She pulled away from him and gave a small smile, before shoving on his chest. He fell backward, being consumed by the darkness._

* * *

When he landed he found himself in his own bed, with its grey Egyptian cotton bed sheets and empty space beside him. But what confused him was that he could still hear the voice from his dream. 

"Draco!! I'm freezing answer the door!"

It took him a few moments to realise that that voice was actually real and was coming from outside his front door. Rubbing his head he pulled back the covers and stumbled down the stairs. The voice seemed to be getting more infuriated every moment he wasted. But right now he did not care. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He was having a lovely dream and she had just interrupted it. Yanking the door open, he faced the female Weasley. The same one Blaise had been telling him that he had to do something before he missed his chance. The one he **_had_** missed his chance with. The same one he was dreaming about just moments before.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. Just because he loved her didn't mean he needed to be nice. His eyes were wide, his usually perfectly preened hair, messy and he had nothing but his boxer shorts on. Ginny let out a giggle at the sight of him before she flashed him a sweet innocent smile,

"Did I disturb you?" She pushed past him and walked into the lounge. He stood at the door holding it open, after a few moments he sarcastically muttered.

"Make your self comfortable." Before slamming the door shut. He followed her path in to his living room, she was sitting on his sofa, her legs tucked up underneath her. Subconsciously rubbing her hands together, obviously nervous.

"Shouldn't you be at home. Its three in the morning and you're getting married at half eleven." He complained, perching on the coffee table.

She turned to him and spoke so softly he thought it might just be in his head. "I don't want to get married." He stared at the woman sitting in front of him. Her straight auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. She wore that stupid muggle coat he bought for her about three years ago, during their mission. The man in the shop had called it a parka, it was army green with a faux fur trim across the hood. Underneath it was hiding a short demin skirt. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't tonight your hen night?"

She sighed. "Yes, but I can't see how this affects anything."

He cut her short. "So you have been drinking?"

"Yeah, but it was my hen night like you just said and it was only a couple glasses of champagne. I'm not drunk." she protested.

"Gin, you're not thinking straight. We both know you can't handle any alcohol, so why don't you stay here tonight and I'll take you back to the Burrow once you slept it off." He pulled her up by her arm, but she snatched it away.

Glaring at him she spoke her words laced with frustration. "Draco that was two years ago. I can handle my drink just fine, thank you. I'm thinking perfectly straight also. I do not want to get married. I'm just not in love with him. I don't think I ever was. It was all just an illusion." She sighed and sat but down on the sofa. He still stood staring at her with disbelief in his eyes. "I don't get you. I thought you would be pleased and understand. You have always hated him. You refused to talk to me for three days after I told you I was getting married to him. And now I tell you I don't want to marry him you accuse me of being pissed **_and _**crazy. I don't get you. I have spent the past five years as your partner. I spent three of them pretending to be your girlfriend. I saw you every single day. You know **everything **and yet when I want some support you block me out." she let out a hollow laugh. "Would you like to know the real reason I don't want to marry Harry? Because I love you. Stupid isn't it? You put me through crap and yet I've still fallen in love with you. I would never ad-"

She never got to finish her sentence. His lips claimed her own, like a magnet. He wasn't sure why did it but he knew he had to. He had to take this chance She may be getting married in the morning but right now he didn't care he knew he just had to have her, fell her, taste her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she gasped opening her mouth, he took complete advantage of that. Ginny could fell his lips twisting into a smirk as his tongue explored her mouth. She pulled him off the table so he was kneeling in front of her, so she had better access to his mouth and body. He pushed off the ugly jacket, running his hands up and down her arms, he felt her shiver underneath his touch. Slowly he stood up, pulling her with him, he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs round his waist, carrying her up to his bedroom and into his bed. Hands exploring and his lips never leaving hers.

* * *

When he woke it was to an empty bed. If it wasn't for the note he found on the side and the fact there was her parka jacket on the sofa, he would have thought it was all a dream. A smutty dream, a very realistic smutty dream but a dream all the same. Picking up the note he unfolded and read her elegant writing 

_Draco,_

_I have to get married. I need to do what is right for my family and Harry. I meant every word that I said last night but I need to make my family proud. _

_I'm sorry._

_The first time I realised I was in love with you was when you told me about the stars. I couldn't believe how comfortable I was just sitting with you, how easy it was. You told me to make a wish and I did. You made it come true. _

_Thank you._

_I love you and I always will._

_Ginevra._

Draco read and reread the note. He stood frozen for a moment before making a snap decision. Scrunching up the note, he scrambled around the house looking for the ridiculous but very useful mobile phone she had made him buy when they were on their missions. Slowly he punched in the familiar number.

"Blaise?…. How soon can you be here?….. Good get round here then……. Do you know where St. Stevens Church is?….Damn……Why? Because we have a wedding to stop." He hung up before Blaise could ask any more questions. He ran up the stairs, going to get dressed. Potter wasn't going to win. Not this time. He wanted that girl and he wouldn't be a Malfoy he didn't at least try.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a reveiw and let me know. Comedy coming in the next chapter!! 

_Press the pretty button. thank you. :)_


	2. Will he or won't he

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

An infuriated Draco Malfoy stood with his arms crossed staring down at the Italian man, who lay on the floor, writhing in pain, his arms holding his head. Draco rolled his eyes at the drama queen. "I did not hit you that hard."

The moving stopped and Blaise rolled over so he was face up and staring at his supposed 'best friend' "LIES!" his voice was little more than a sarcastic growl. Draco rolled his eyes once again and glanced down at his watch. "Will you get up, I have a wedding to destroy and a girl to claim as mine, in about half an hour? Why were you so late anyway?"

"Ah Draco," Blaise stood up and brushed himself off "a gentleman never tells."

"And you started being a gentleman when?"

"Your right, I'll tell you on the way." the dark haired, deep purpled eyed man winked at Draco. "In fact it would seem you don't need to hear about my adventures to keep you entertained on the cold, lonely winter nights. Now I'm no expert but I would say its pretty impossible to give yourself a love bite on the side of your neck." His smirk was so wide it was practically falling off his face. Draco's hand flew up to the side of his neck. "Seriously Draco, didn't you see it when you were getting dressed. Ah wait of course you didn't, that Weasley girl your obsessed ,with smashed them all up when she accused you of being vain. I don't get why you like her so much. You two are complete opposites."

"Exactly, polar opposites."

"What?"

"Polar Opposite? North and South? On a magnet? Polar opposites attracted only to get other because they are different." Draco stated, slowly and if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Blaise gave a look of confusion , before continuing " Right. So if, last night, you had sex, how come we are going to crash Potter's wedding and run off with his bride?" Blaise's smirk ,if it was possible, grew even wider, his eyes twinkled as he put the pieces together and came up with the right conclusion. "Who would have thought it, Ginny Weasley, cheating on the Boy-who-lived-to-conquer-the-Dark -Lord with her family's greatest enemy's son? Well, she is a bit of a dark horse isn't she?"

"Blaise I have no time for this are you going to help me or not? Because if your not go."

"I'll help, Where's this church then?"

"Godric's's Hollow apparently."

"And Godric's's Hollow is, where?" Blaise eyes narrowed questioning the blonde man in front of him.

"I was kind of hoping you would know where that was."

"I see. We may have a problem then."

"Yeah." Draco moved so he was leaning against the wall, he ran his hand over his face and through his hair. He breathed out. "So we are screwed then. Ginevra will get married to Potter, live happy ever after and I will sit here in this rotten house, remising about the one night I had her and full of regret that I didn't stop her getting married." he let himself fall to the floor. Blaise moved to sit down next to his friend.

"Apparition?"

"Already tried. Potter had the place secured." Draco's head fell into his hands

"That leaves only one more option."

"I know self-pity. I'll go get the fire whiskey." Draco made to stand up. Blaise grabbed his arm, his eyes twinkling.

"Knight-bus."

Draco looked down at the Italian man like he was crazy. "No, Do you not remember last time we caught that bus?"

"Of course, I do. That was possibly the funniest day of my life. But here's how I see it. You have two choices you can either sit here get pissed and regret it for the rest of your life or you can get your arse up and go claim the girl you love as your own. What you going to do?"

"Like I said I'll go get the fire whiskey." Draco got up and walked over to the door but Blaise's next comment made him freeze.

"Hey, Draco how many times have you had sex in the past six months?"

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, before saying. "I'll go get my coat." He couldn't see it but Blaise's smirk had returned and was even wider than before. "I knew he would see it my way eventually."

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in front of the mirror, just staring at her reflection. The more she looked the more she realised she really didn't what to be here. Her eyes settled on the bite mark in the place he shoulder met her neck. She let her self smile as she remembered the circumstance causing it to appear there. Before pushing it back into her memory. Into the same place she reserved her deepest darkest secrets, because no one could know she was in love. Well, they all knew she was in love, what they didn't know was it was with the wrong guy, not the guy she was expected to marry in little over ten minutes. She honestly thought Draco would come. Slowly, she picked up her wand, tapping it on her bruised mark of possessiveness and watched it disappear. she picked up her veil and arranged it over her face at least it slightly hid the mascara tears running down her face.

* * *

Draco sat on the Knight bus grabbing the metal handrail very tightly, causing his knuckles to go white. He kept his eyes firmly locked on the front, his face rid of all colour. Blaise turned to his friend and asked "Why do you call her Ginevra, when everyone else calls her Ginny?"

Draco spoke clearly and simply. "Because Potter thinks her name is Virginia."

"Oh."

Arthur Weasley knocked lightly on the door to his daughter's room. "Hey Sweetheart, are you ready?"

"Coming, Daddy." Ginny exited the room and smiled briefly at her father. He returned the gesture. "You look beautiful Gin."

"Thanks Dad but can we go now. I just want to get this over with." Arthur mistook Ginny's word as those of anticipation, instead of regret and indecisiveness as she had meant them.

"Of course." Her offered her his arm and led her down the stairs to the ball room.

* * *

"We are not going to make it Blaise."

"We will. I promise."

"Is this going to be like your promise that I would be able to walk on the ceiling without magic?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Ginny walked slowly down the isle, avoiding Harry's eyes she couldn't look at him. She knew if she did she would have to run away if she did. She reached the alter and offered Harry a small smile, still not meeting his eyes. The minister started talking. "If any one has any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." She risked a glance at the doors to the church. In all the movies, the hero would burst in now and proclaim his undying love. The doors didn't move. A little piece of Ginny died when the minister started talking again. "Excellent now. Do you Harry James Potter…"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews please. I'm not finshed yet!! Reviews help the creative process however:)_


	3. Knight buses

****

Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine.

Probably.

If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. 

* * *

"You have to let us in!" Blaise pleaded with the large man standing in front of the door. He grimaced as he heard Draco throw up once again. It happened every time he got on the knight bus. "If you name's not on the list your not coming in." the large man told him.

Blaise looked back at him, they heard Draco croak out "Malfoy, try Draco Malfoy"

"That's on here. Added by the bride," the man flipped over the paper on his clip board. "Removed by the groom." he crossed his arms over his chest signifying that, that was final. Draco could hear the minister asking for objects. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"What will it take for me to get in there?"

* * *

"Do you Harry James Potter, take the Virginia Mol-"

"Its Ginevra." Ginny shut her eyes in frustration, as her voice echoed around the hall. It took her an moment to realise that it wasn't _just_ her voice that she could hear and, she turned around so fast she got whiplash.

But she didn't care because he was there. Leaning against the doorframe, looking every bit the hero. In a dishevelled state. He had dried vomit around his mouth, his hair looked as though his hand a been ran though it numerous times. His face was paler than usual with more than just a hint of green. She couldn't believe how he still managed to carry off this look with grace, style and perfection. Ginny wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. She settled on laughing with tears in her eyes.

He gave her a smirk, "That wasn't quite the welcome I was expecting." The room was surrounded by a stunned silence. Draco and Ginny just walked to each other their eyes locked. Draco watched mesmerised at the woman in front of him. She looked just like she did in his dream. Her hair twisted up in a French style, her white dress fitting her every curve to perfection.

Blaise watched from the doorway, he could see the "weasel" stand up, fury on his face, the only thing that stopped him beating up Draco was the quick arm holding him back, on further inspection he discovered the arm belonged to Hermione Granger. Blaise moved his head to acknowledge the busy-haired muggle-born and winked at her, she merely gave a small smile and a nod of understanding. She knew Ginny was in love with Draco. She was also fully aware of what she had been doing after she went missing from her own hen party last night.

The only thing that could tear Ginny's eyes away from Draco's was the sound of her fiancé voice. "Gin?" Harry stepped forward from the alter, his green eyes questioning her.

Ginny spoke softly. "I…"

Draco saw the hesitation in her eyes as she turned to look at the fiancé. He made a decision. One he was sure he was going to regret in about two minutes. "I'm sorry, I'm late Potter, but you took me off the guest list. I'll just go. Sit at the back." He held his hand out for Harry for shake. Harry eyed it warily before taking it. "Take care of her Potter. She's a good woman."

"I plan too."

Draco moved and gave Ginny a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go get married Ginevra."

She stood there her mouth hanging slightly open. She didn't understand what he was doing. She let Harry take her hand and lead her back to the alter. Hermione and Blaise wore the same shocked expression as Ginny did. The both looked to one another screwing up their eyebrows in confusion.

Draco simply watched as the couple walked back up to the alter, before hanging his head slightly and walking towards the back pew. He silently took a seat and watched as Harry took Ginny's hands in his own and indicated to the minister that he should start the ceremony once again. Blaise slid into the seat next to him. "What did you do that?" he spoke under his breath so that he wouldn't disturb Harry as he said 'I do' to the Minister.

"She deserves to be happy."

"Didn't you see they way her face lit up when she saw you come through that door?" Blaise was speaking to Draco but kept his eyes on the front. Draco followed his gaze and saw that the Minister was talking to Ginny now.

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley, take the Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer, for poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"Knight-bus." Ginny face was twisted into a smile of relief. The minister and Harry gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry? The common phrase is 'I do'"

The minister spoke softly to try and avoid any embarrassment for the young woman. Ginny started crying, not sad but happy tears . "You don't understand. He took the knight bus. For me so he could get here."

She picked up her dress and started walking back down the isle. "He always get sick when he takes the knight bus, he says it make him look like crap, which admittedly it has. He always said he would never take the Knight bus unless it was for something so important to him that it couldn't wait. He took the Knight bus to come here. to stop this wedding."

They weren't sure who she wasn't talking to but she was heading for the end row. Once she reached it she looked straight into Draco's eyes, but spoke to the Minister. "Ask again if there are any objections."

The minister looked at Harry, who was still standing in his place, staring wide eyed at Ginny. "I already asked that at the start."

"Please." Ginny asked once again.

"Ok, erm are there any objections?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny bit her lip and maintained eye contacted with Draco. "Is there?" she whispered.

* * *

A_/N Please Review.:)_


	4. Shack on the cliff

**Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, its not mine. If you don't it's mine. **

**Probably. **

* * *

Draco met her eyes. They seemed just to stare at each other, everyone simply fade into black. They were they only people in the room. When Draco spoke it was only word. "No."

Ginny gulped, tears welling in her eyes. She turned and walked out the church. Her footsteps echoing. Draco hung his head. Blaise turned to him. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm not a hero Blaise. I don't need to be saving a damsel in distress, I've saved her before I don't need to do it all the god damn time"

"Really? Or were you trying to be a hero, trying save her from evil unfeeling Draco Malfoy. You're not that boy any more Draco."

"I'm not a nice man either Blaise." Draco turned to him.

Blaise scoffed "Obviously."

Draco hung his head once again, ashamed. Softly he added. "I need to fix this. I have to make it right again." He stood up suddenly. He spoke louder this time causing everyone to hear him. "I'm in love with Ginevra. I need to fix this."

About eighty-five percent of the congregation clapped. The remaining fifteen included only Ginny's family _(bar Fred and George although it was possible that they had fallen asleep during the ceremony and had awoken to the sound of clapping so they, trying to cover the slip up, clapped too.) _and Harry. Hermione clapped the loudest.

Harry looked around with disbelief in his eyes. The congregation was clapping because, Draco Malfoy was going to get **_his _**bride. He saw as Draco pushed past the people in the last row and headed towards the door.

"Stop there Malfoy. She's my wife." Harry stormed towards the blonde man.

"Not yet Potter. I believe she just walked out on you." Draco spun around and faced the man who killed Voldemort and the wand he did it with.

"Because of you." Harry sneered.

"Ah. Potter don't sneer its unbecoming." Draco wasn't sure where this cockiness was coming from, it was like they were fourteen once again But frankly, at the moment he didn't care. He needed to find Ginevra and apologise. "The fact that she left because of me just a minor detail." He held his thumb and forefinger a few millimetres apart to demonstrate his point.

"I'm going after her, Malfoy. She's mine. Virginia is mine."

Draco took a step closer to Harry and pushed his wand down slightly. "Virginia, never existed Potter. If you can tell me where _Ginevra _you can go and get her."

Draco stepped back and watched Harry's reaction. Panic set into Harry's features, Draco chuckled as he realised, that Harry didn't actually know.

He pulled his wand from his back pocket. "Now I'm guessing you set the wards up so that you can't apparate in, but you can , however, apparate out again. Always the genius, Potter. Bye, Bye now." He waved before disappearing with an crack. Blaise starting laughing and was slowly joined by the rest of the wedding guests. Only Harry and Ron remained straight faced.

* * *

Ginny sat on the edge of the cliff her legs dangling off the edge, her arms wrapped around the banister, her chin resting on it. She heard the crack in the background. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was him who had joined her. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"I had to go home first. I knew you would want your parka, you left it at mine last night."

"Thank you" he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders before sighing and sitting down next to her, staring out at the choppy sea also.

"Why do you always come out here, Gin?"

"Because this is the place where I realised that I was in love with you."

"Why do you want me Ginevra?"

Ginny sighed, before smiling a little. "If I'm honest, I'm not too sure. Your vain, egotistical, not a morning person, mean to me, mean to and about my friends. But I want you because. Well, silly reasons really. I want you because you took the knight bus, because you offered to take me back to the Burrow, because you bought me this jacket, even though you said it was the most stupid thing you had ever seen, because you told me about the stars, because you know my name is Ginevra. Take your pick. I have more if you want."

"I'm a Slytherin. I'm your brother worst enemy. I'm the son of the man who gave the catalyst that almost got you killed in your first year."

"Exactly." She gave him a smirk, before adding "It all adds to the attraction." He smirked back at her.

The wind picked up, and Draco subconsciously pulled Ginny closer to him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They were silent for what felt like ages, just sitting together. Their breathing in-time along with their heartbeats.

"The day you hexed me in Umbridge's office." Draco spoke first. Keeping his arm wrapped around her and his eyes on the stormy ocean. Ginny looked up at him.

"What?"

"The day I fell in love with you. The day you smashed up all my mirrors. The day I realised I was in love with you. The day you told me that you were marrying Potter. The day I realised that I couldn't have you. The day of your hen night. The first day I ever made love instead of just having sex. The day you were meant to get married to Potter. The day I screwed everything up with you and announced to the whole congregation I was in love with you. Right now. The day I'm am finally going to tell you I love you." He looked down at her and smiled. She beamed up at him before saying.

"Go on then. Tell me you love me."

"Ginevra. I love you." he lent down and kissed her. When they broke apart. She whispered "I love you too." Before ,leaning to kiss him once again, sat the last moment she pulled away. She ran off towards the broken shack of a house that they shared for the three years, that they posed as a couple for the ministry. She was unhindered by the skirt of her dress. It took him a few moments to realise that she had ran off, the only thing that brought him out of his day dream, was the sound of her voice, calling out behind her. "Catch me if you can!"

He sprung to his feet, chasing after her. Once he reached the 'house' he pushed open the door. His eyes saw the parka on a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, her dress, about half way up, laying discarded, his eyes carried on there ascent, until they saw her standing at the top of the stairs, wearing nothing but her underwear. "What took you so long Draco?" She purred out, before heading towards the bedroom. He was up those stairs so fast it was a wonder, he didn't fall back down them again.

* * *

**A/N:** I am thinking of doing an epilogue. If its wanted, of course. Tell me what you think!! Reviews are always loved. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

_Press the pretty button and leave a review!!_


End file.
